


Cry for the Camera

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just as hard for Castiel to fall as it is for Misha to shoot the scenes. Luckily Jensen is there, offering comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> For earthdragon1 who wanted "a cockles fic in which Misha had to cry. Maybe he has to cry as Human Cas, and after the scene Jensen soothes and hushes him? Fluffy, hurt/comfy goodness."

**Cry for the Camera**

"Dean, please? I-" Castiel's hand lands heavily on Dean's shoulder, on the exact spot where he once left his handprint and his presence burned into Dean's skin and soul. "I can't _do_ this."

Dean can't do anything but to catch Castiel as he hangs limply, entirely broken by the unwanted humanity that makes it so difficult for him to go on. "Cas, come on. Please?" Dean pats Castiel's back awkwardly, at a loss of what to do.

Castiel doesn't move. Instead he sobs his frustration into Dean's neck, snot and tears making a disgusting mess of his shirt.

Dean tightens the embrace. "I'm sorry," Dean says, looking straight into the camera, making sure that all his own frustration and love and powerlessness is seen clearly. "I'm sorry, Cas."

 

"And _cut_! Damned, that was perfect, Jensen, Misha!" Phil is ecstatic.

Jensen nods, acknowledging the praise. It had been a hard scene to prepare for, and they got it in one. He smiles, pulling back from Misha to share his joy that they got through it so easily. To be honest, Jensen's heart bleeds for Castiel, so lost and utterly ruined. 

But Misha doesn't move. He continues to cling to Jensen like a child, his entire body shaking.

"Mish?" Jensen breathes out. They've both been affected by the preparation for today, Jensen knows, the sadness and desperation are still lingering in him, too, as if Dean's feelings refuse to go away.

"I can't..." Misha sobs again, real tears, real sobs, real sadness. "Jen, please." The words come out muffled, Misha refusing to move away from Jensen's embrace.

"Shh, come on, Mish." Jensen waves at his PA for some tissues. "Give us half an hour," he demands. "I think we need a moment here."

It's not a problem, of course it isn't. They've just saved the crew half a day's work, shooting the scene so fast. With Misha firmly attached to him, Jensen walks back to his trailer, so that Misha can let out the excess of feelings without being disturbed. Quietly Jensen pulls Misha with him to the small couch, letting Misha cling to him again. Misha sighs deeply—a shaky, raw breath— as he tries to rein in his emotions. 

"It's all right, baby," Jensen murmurs, kissing Misha's on the top of his head. "Poor Cas, it's so hard for him. Get it out." Jensen's clothes are soaked, but it doesn't matter. He leans back, pulling Misha with him, arms and legs wrapped around the sobbing man. Jensen strokes Misha's back until the loud, ragged breaths quiet, Misha's breathing more calm. "It's okay, Mish," Jensen whispers, grabbing some tissues as he turns Misha's teary face upwards, wiping away snot and tears. 

"Thanks, Jen," Misha manages, red-eyed and frankly not very sexy.

It doesn't matter. Jensen leans in and kisses Misha's lips gently. Jensen smiles, merely a twitch of the corners of his mouth. _Dean certainly could learn a thing or two about how to soothe his man_ , Jensen thinks and kisses Misha again and again, until the tears are gone and the smile is back in Misha's eyes.


End file.
